<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ushijima and Oikawa Presidential Election by TimeTravellingElephants</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449089">The Ushijima and Oikawa Presidential Election</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravellingElephants/pseuds/TimeTravellingElephants'>TimeTravellingElephants</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, Hanamaki as a mediator for the debate, M/M, Oh yeah canon divergence, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Presidential au where Oikawa and Ushijima are running, atsumu calls komori ori ori also fight me, but also a social media au at the same time?, haji-chan is What Oikawa calls Iwaizumi when they get married fight me, i can’t write a story without pointless sakuatsu, idk I wrote this on very little sleep, no spoilers I don’t think, pushing my nicknames for the characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravellingElephants/pseuds/TimeTravellingElephants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima and Oikawa as rivals in the presidential election. Poor Iwaizumi who has to tolerate all this crap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ushijima and Oikawa Presidential Election</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t use any social media so idk how to use the formatting sorry <br/>This was also supposed to be ushioi originally... Uh... well oops?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Ushijima loved volleyball, he also decided it was a good idea to run for president. </p><p>As soon as Oikawa heard about it, he immediately found a way to run for president himself, saying, “Look, Iwa-chan! I found a way!” excitedly. Iwaizumi hoped he wasn't blushing. </p><p>Ushijima was running for the Republican party, whereas Oikawa went solo. Oikawa was more popular but both were considered memes due to Oikawa’s talk about finding aliens and Ushijima’s many talks about how volleyball had prepared him for life. </p><p>The alien talk was probably why Oikawa was so popular (besides his drama with Ushijima and Iwaizumi). I mean, it’s not every day you see some hot guy get up to a stand for a serious presidential interview only to pull out alien antennae on a headband and put it on. Oikawa had also screamed into the microphone, “When I beat Ushiwaka, this country is going to find the aliens!” That’s when he ripped off his clothes to reveal an alien cosplay underneath. </p><p>The crowd laughed. </p><p>Oikawa smiled at the familiar feeling of people cheering for him; he was in his element. As he does when he’s in the zone, he pushed some of his hair back to make it more fluffy and posed. His phone went off and he pulled it out even though that wasn’t exactly the best idea when you’re supposed to be talking to the crowd. </p><p>Iwa-chan: You look ridiculous lol</p><p>Oikawa pouted and typed out a response. </p><p>Oikawa: says the hedgehog</p><p>Ushijima gave Oikawa a dirty look. “We are having a debate here. It is disrespectful if you have your phone out and are flirting with your boyfriend.”</p><p>Oikawa stuck out his tongue. That’s how he won over many of his fans. His good looks and ‘tension’ with Ushijima. “Me and Iwa-chan aren’t dating,” he smirked, “Yet.” </p><p>The internet blew up that night. </p><p>Kageyama Tobio @boke hinata boke</p><p>I think iwa-chans a girl because chan is generally used for girls~ when that old and used for lovers especially #iwa-chan </p><p>Likes: 1m Reshares: 5k Comments: 14k</p><p>    Iwaizumi Tooru @OIKAWA IS BETTER THAN USHIWAKA<br/>    <br/>    Why are you only smart when insulting me?</p><p>    Likes: 1k Replies: 609<br/>        <br/>        Kageyama Tobio @boke hinata boke<br/>        <br/>        Its fun<br/>        <br/>        Likes: 12<br/>        <br/>        HEYHEYHEY @AGAASHSHSHSI LOVES ME</p><p>        wait … wait… I feel like im missing something… @koutarou we’re married ...</p><p>        Bokuto Keiji @koutarou we’re married<br/>        <br/>        I’m just going to choose not to say anything. </p><p>        Likes: 20</p><p>        Atsumu Beeya @why does everyone hate me :(</p><p>        AKLSALJ @koutarou we’re married knows something lol care to share~?</p><p>        Likes: 50</p><p>        Bokuto Keiji @koutarou we’re married</p><p>Sure check your private messages. Also hello atsumu you should know me from the setter meetup thing</p><p>        Likes: 15</p><p>        Sakusa Kiyoomi @omi omi</p><p>        @why does everyone hate me :( hi miya </p><p>        Likes: 1</p><p>        Atsumu Beeya @why does everyone hate me :(</p><p>        @omi omi AHIJKIISUBGWUKWSHGJS OMI OMI </p><p>        Likes: 1 </p><p>        Sakusa Kiyoomi @omi omi</p><p>        I dont hate you change your name.<br/>    <br/>        Likes: 2</p><p>        Komori @ORI ORI AND OMI OMI AHHHH </p><p>        Atsumu am I still special :( im like omi omi im just ori ori im sorry :(</p><p>        Likes: 1</p><p>        Atsumu Beeya @why does everyone hate me :(</p><p>No youre still ori ori!!! You’re always ori ori! Just i love omi omil tomantically so youll just have to be a stand in sibling </p><p>        Likes: 1</p><p>Guessmonster @waka waka eh eh ily<br/>GUYS GUYS GUYS OIKAW ASAID YET IWA-CHWAN WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF ASJDHKAJSHFGU EHIUVS IEFNDSPJOKN {N #oikawaisachaoticbi #changemymind</p><p>Likes: 3k Reshares: 1,904 Comments: 2,043</p><p>    Hajime720 @Haji~chan~</p><p>    Sigh why do I see these everywhere<br/>    <br/>Likes: 347  Replies: 15</p><p>        Iwaizumi Tooru @OIKAWA IS BETTER THAN USHIWAKA</p><p>        You’re welcome~</p><p>        Likes: 14<br/>            <br/>Hajime720 @Haji~chan~ <br/>        <br/>I hate your name. I ate it.</p><p>Likes: 4</p><p>Iwaizumi Tooru @OIKAWA IS BETTER THAN USHIWAKA<br/>    Ate my name or~?</p><p>Likes: 5</p><p>Iwaizumi Tooru @OIKAWA IS BETTER THAN USHIWAKA</p><p>Then why are you taking it, Hajime~?</p><p>Likes: 10</p><p>Oyaoyaoya @Is that tension i see? </p><p>I sense some ~tension~</p><p>Likes: 7</p><p>Kodzuken @kurooshutyourmouth</p><p>As my name says kuroo shut your mouth</p><p>Likes: 10</p><p>Oyaoyaoya @Is that tension i see?</p><p>:( kenken </p><p>Likes: 2</p><p>Creampuffsforlife @no this is my natural hair color</p><p>ASFDGJHILIEUTBNGYAOEWIUNY @E y E b RoWs~~~ LOOK WHAT I JUST FOUND<br/>        <br/>Likes: 1        <br/>        <br/>Askmeifyouneedafuneral @E y E b RoWs~~~</p><p>        LKJLIJEfoiuhoieuhoiicruhoedv28349y @no this is my natural hair color ilysm<br/>        <br/>        Likes: 1</p><p>        Hajime720 @Haji~chan~<br/>        <br/>        This is why I never interact with the internet anymore.</p><p>        Likes: 5 </p><p>        Iwaiumzi Toori @OIKAWA IS BETTER THAN USHIWAKA<br/>        <br/>        Hi haji-chan id like to introduce myself~<br/>        <br/>        Like</p><p>Creampuffsforlife @no this is my natural hair color</p><p>Just enjoying the oikawa suffering :)</p><p>Likes: 70k Reshares: 4k Comments: 982<br/>        <br/>“You are ridiculously petty,” Iwaizumi sighed, putting his phone in his pocket. </p><p>Oikawa pouted, “I’m not petty! And use English, I need to practice!”</p><p>“You’re just pouty because people are looking at us weirdly. Like that girl there,” Iwaizumi used his spoon to poke at his ice cream. </p><p>Oikawa whirled around to look at her, “Iwa-chan, you can’t just assume someone’s gender!”</p><p>Iwaizumi sighed, “You already sound like a politician.”</p><p>Oikawa smiled brightly, “Yay! Iwa-chan thinks I’m a good politician!”</p><p>“I didn’t say good. Just that you sound like one.” </p><p>Oikawa frowned, “That’s mean, Iwa-chan!”</p><p>“You need to work on not offending people,” Iwaizumi smirked. </p><p>“Not my fault you’re mean!” </p><p>“Let’s work on how to insult Ushijima without making a huge fool of yourself now,” Iwaizumi stole a bite of Oikawa’s now melting ice cream. Oikawa squawked in protest. Iwaizumi shrugged, “You’re going to have to work on giving things to others at some point or another, and your ice cream looks good so,” Iwaizumi smiled, “I tried it.” </p><p>Oikawa glared, “I’m stealing some of yours!”  </p><p>Needless to say, they didn’t get anything done. The meeting was mostly to see if Iwaizumi would help Oikawa but I think it’s pretty obvious he would do anything for Oikawa. </p><p>On the night of the official debate, where Oikawa had gotten in as a third person in the debate due to his popularity, Iwaizumi was in the crowd. Oikawa smiled at the thought of his crush cheering him on as he absolutely obliterated Usiwaka’s hopes and dreams- He heard Ushijima’s voice talking about farms again. Right. Time to go out. </p><p>Oikawa smiled and waved, “Hello! If you don’t know who I am, I’m Oikawa Tooru, and I’m running for president!” A large number of the girls in attendance clapped. Sorry ladies, he’s going to be taken… soon!</p><p>Ushijima nodded in acknowledgement before introducing himself, “I’m Wakatoshi Ushijima and Oikawa should’ve gone to Shiratorizawa.” </p><p>Hanamaki, also known as this debate’s moderator (yes he finally got a job, no, he has no idea how that happened), hid a laugh in his sleeve.  “Yeah, Oikawa, you should’ve gone to Shiratorizawa~” He mouthed at Oikawa. </p><p>OIkawa hid his hand just well enough that the cameras couldn’t pick up on him flipping Hanamaki off but Hanamaki could still see it and pouted. It wouldn’t do to lose control. Let’s be honest, Makki was probably on his side, no way he would entirely take the job seriously, especially when the candidates were Oikawa and Ushijima.</p><p>He was dead right. </p><p>Hanamaki smirked at Oikawa and settled into position. Clearing his throat overdramatically he started, “So, Mr. Ushijima, what do you plan to do with the education system?” </p><p>Ushijima didn’t hesitate one bit before saying, “Adding more significance to volleyball. I also want to add a better way to deal with bullying so no one else has to go through what my boyfriend did,” Ushijima seemed proud of himself for his answer, “I want all children to have access to an education.”</p><p>Hanamaki, to Ushijima’s disadvantage, picked up on the ‘boyfriend’ thing. “So you mean to tell us you’re LGBTQ?” </p><p>Ushijima nodded, “Gay.”</p><p>“And OIkawa, that brings us to my next question: what do you think of the LGBTQ community?” </p><p>Oikawa glared at Hanamaki, Hanamaki knew about Oikawa’s huge crush on Iwaizumi and even about Oikawa’s plans. Hanamaki smiled back. OIkawa sighed and answered the question, “I’m part of it.”</p><p>Ushijima nodded at him, “Iwaizumi?”</p><p>“No duh,” Oikawa rolled his eyes, “That creepy red head on your team?”</p><p>“Satori? He isn’t creepy. He’s lovely,” Ushijima smiled softly and lovingly at a camera so Tendo could see it. Oikawa wasn’t sure which</p><p>Oikawa tried to shove his finger down his throat, “Ew, love.”</p><p>“Are you and Iwaizumi not married?” </p><p>“No! I’m not even sure we’re together!” </p><p>Ushijima got up and hugged Oikawa, “That’s rough. You should ask him.”</p><p>Oikawa tried to look disgusted but let’s face it, he needs love even if it’s in the form of his enemy randomly hugging him. “Thank you, Ushiwaka.”</p><p>Hanamaki, being the chaotic little- that’s a rude word- he is decoded to disclose some information on Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was probably going to kill him and Oikawa after this. “Iwaizumi is the childhood friend of Oikawa! I went to high school with those two- wait I probably shouldn’t have said that, eh whatever- Anyways, Oikawa and Iwaizumi used to play volleyball together in high school with me! If you want some embarrassing stories, ask me! My username is no this is my natural hair color and the other part is cream puffs for life, all one word. All I can tell you beyond that without getting murdered by Iwaizumi and probably Oikawa, those two are the definition of a power couple I swear, is Iwa-chan isn’t a girl like everyone’s been theorizing! If you somehow missed that.”</p><p>Ushijima butted in, “Satori was bullied and I never could figure out why; he’s so beautiful. I love him. I have an idea-”</p><p>Thank goodness for Hanamaki realizing Ushijima was exactly the type to accidentally propose and that that’s exactly what Ushijima was ofing and cutting him off, “I think that concludes this debate!”</p><p>“I haven’t even gotten to-” The other candidate started before the cameras cut him off by stopping. </p><p>After a long argument with the other candidate, Oikawa finally got to go home. He opened the door to find Iwaizumi on his couch. “Please don’t kill me,” Oikawa flopped on Iwaizumi. </p><p>Iwaizumi sighed, but began to card his fingers through Oikawa’s hair, “I won’t. You know you can tell them about us, right? I don’t really care. I’m not ashamed of you in any way. I don’t know who would be. I’m so proud of you, Tooru.” </p><p>Oikawa smiled, “So we are together?” </p><p>“We’ve been together since high school,” Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa on his chest. </p><p>Oikawa made himself comfortable, “We have? I mean… I hoped  ‘CRAPPYKAWA, I LOVE YOU YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT, YOU’RE NOT CRAP. I MEAN- CRAP I LOVE YOU!’ was a confession.” </p><p>Iwaizumi blushed in embarrassment as his younger self. </p><p>“Aww there’s no reason to be embarrassed, we all cringe at our younger selves! Besides, that’s the Haji-chan I fell in love with.”</p><p>Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa without warning. Oikawa kissed back as soon as he regained his senses enough to do so. </p><p>After the kiss broke off, Oikawa smiled, “Does my tiny boyfriend want to sit on me so he can avoid getting smothered~?”</p><p>“If I’m getting smothered, it’s by your weight!” Iwaizumi protested.</p><p>Oikawa pouted, “I’m not fat! I have nice muscles!”</p><p>“So do I!”</p><p>Meanwhile, Ushijima was hugging Tendo. </p><p>“I missed you. The whole time I was up there I wished you were there with me. I’m so happy I got to talk about you though,” Ushijima gushed.</p><p>Tendo, an easy blusher, was suffering because of this, “Waka, you really love me…” </p><p>Ushijima hugged Tendo and Tendo leaned into it.</p><p>“I want to get married. I also have an idea,” Ushijima said bluntly.</p><p>“WAIT WHAT!” </p><p>With Ushijima and Tendo both agreeing to get married and therefore a heart full of elation, Ushijima sent a post to automatically post a week before voting day:</p><p>Wakatoshi Ushijima @ushijima for president</p><p>I am no longer interested in being president because I now have a wedding to plan with the love of my life, Satori. I would like anyone who wants to vote for me or even anyone who wants to support Oikawa and me to vote Oikawa for president and me for Vice. I think it’s  time Oikawa finally had a win anyway. Thank you,<br/>Ushijima</p><p>Likes: 600m Reshares: 100m Comments: 407m</p><p>Because the debate that was supposed to be official was a complete disaster, there was another one held right before voting day. It was much less interesting, with the main highlights being Hanamaki somehow still being the mediator, Ushijima proudly showing off his ring, and Oikawa pouting because ‘Ushiwaka beat me!’</p><p>Oh right and Tendo got to come onstage.</p><p>“This is the love of my life, Satori,” Ushijima wrapped his arm around Tendo’s waist and pulled him close.</p><p>Tendo blushed and smiled for the cameras.</p><p>On voting day Oikawa was on his phone constantly checking the results. Iwaizumi took his phone pretty early in the morning so he’d stop panicking so much. </p><p>“Come on, we’re going to cuddle,” Iwaizumi nudged Oikawa, “Get over here.”</p><p>Oikawa stayed there, happily letting Iwaizumi give him stress relief by letting Iwaizumi play with his hair and kiss him. They watched several crappy alien movies. It was a perfect day.</p><p>The next morning, Oikawa woke up and immediately checked the results.</p><p>“HAJIME!!! I WON!!!” Oikawa yelled and jumped on Iwaizumi. </p><p>Iwaizumi looked at the screen, “And by a landslide, wow.”</p><p>“I KNOW!”</p><p>Iwaizumi accidentally clicked on where it said who was running, “Wait, why is Ushijima your vice?!”</p><p>“WHAT?!” Oikawa grabbed Iwazumi’s wrist and read, “EVEN BIGGER WHAT!”</p><p>“I don’t know!!!”</p><p>Oikawa opened his phone to make an angry call to Ushijima but saw millions of messages from people tagging him in Ushijima’s message. </p><p>Oikawa silently read over the message and remembered his own plan.</p><p>He got down on one knee and pulled the ring he kept in his pocket at all times now out and looked at Iwaizumi.</p><p>Iwaizumi looked back, not the slightest bit surprised. That’s just how in sync they were.</p><p>“Haji-chan, Hajime, you’ve always been there for me, and I always want you there. I want to wake up to you smiling and fall asleep in your arms. I want to share everything with you. Everything. So, will you marry me?” Oikawa bit his lip out of nervousness.</p><p>Iwaizumi kissed him, “YES!”</p><p>“And it’s not just because apparently I’m the president now?”</p><p>Iwaizumi wiped his tears away and pulled out his own ring with a laugh, “I was planning the same thing!”</p><p>“Let’s go live in the White House then~” Oikawa slipped his ring on Iwazumi’s finger and Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa’s hand before sliding his ring on Oikawa.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>